10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio
by Lily Hart
Summary: CAPITULO 2 NO AR, DESCUPEM A DEMORA! O que pode acontecer quando Draco Malfoy resolve nos contar sobre o seu romance com uma Weasley pobretona? - Reviews please! (Prólogo no ar)
1. Advertência

10 COISAS QUE EU ODEIO

por LilyHart

  
  


Advertência:

Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa estória foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

  


O que pode acontecer quando Draco Malfoy resolve nos contar sobre o seu romance com uma Weasley pobretona? Essa fic é feita em paralelo com a da minha prima. Essa mostra o ponto de vista do Draco sobre o "romance", e a da minha prima mostra o ponto de vista da Gina. Então _acompanhe também 10 COISAS que eu também odeio por *Manza*_

  



	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

  


O que parece impossível nem sempre é! Já ouviram aquela expressão: "Não existem coincidências, somente o inevitável!"? Bom eu nunca quis acreditar muito nisso, até que numa ensolarada tarde... Espere um pouco, eu disse ensolarada? Bom, eu tô mal mesmo!

O que de fato aconteceu foi que um Malfoy, escutem bem um MALFOY, deixou os seus sentimentos tomarem conta da razão, isso, podem acreditar, é um crime imperdoável para uma das mais tradicionais famílias bruxa, os Malfoys! Alias, quem melhor do que eu para dizer isso...

Ah sim, para quem não me conhece eu sou o Draco Malfoy. O insensível, o malvado, o perverso, loiro, maravilhoso, gostoso...já entenderam, né?

Acontece que uma certa ruiva, que para mim, era muda, surda e cega pelo idiota do Potter, e lógico o ódio era recíproco entre nós, tomou conta dos meus pensamentos, e resolveu ter asas e me perseguir dia, noite, a tarde, nas provas, em todo santo e maldito lugar. Isso no começo era desesperador. DESESPERADOR? Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto...

De qualquer forma, toda história tem um começo. Ah seus curioso, vão ver se eu to na esquina, isso é a MINHA HISTÓRIA!

Hei se acalmem, não há necessidade de me ameaçar de morte, de ... CREDO... castrar???? MEU! Vai ver se eu to na esquina seus loucos!

Ta, já que é para o bem da humanidade! Calma, eu to com febre! Eu fazendo algo para o bem da humanidade!?

Enfim, não vamos entrar em maiores detalhes.

Como eu ia dizendo, numa tarde monótona, lá estava eu, e meus guardas costas - Crabbe e Goley - estávamos saindo da aula de Transfiguração, e lá estavam o cicatriz, a sangue-ruim e o pobretão do Weasley. E para não perder o costume, lá estava eu fazendo minhas piadinhas, dignas de um Malfoy. E foi ai que as coisas começaram a complicar, saltitante, estava vindo àquela ridícula da Weasley. Seu olhar abobalhado deixava claro aquele amor infantil e sonhador. Até ai, mesmo que fosse repugnante, eu não tinha nada a ver com as ilusões imbecis daquela tola. Mas o que foi inadmissível veio a seguir. Vocês podem não acreditar, mas ela me encarou, enfrentado-me. Como aquela bobinha ousara levantar o olhar dessa forma para um MALFOY!? Mas o inevitável estava por vir! Se algum dia, eu achei que fosse humilhante levar um bofetão da sangue-ruim, pior foi levar um bofetão da idiota e pobretona Weasley. E nem tinha um motivo justificável! Para falar a verdade, nenhum motivo é forte o bastante para que um Malfoy seja agredido.

Querem saber porque ela me bateu? Pois eu digo, apenas por que, mais uma vez, ofendi a família dela.

Vocês não estão entendendo...aqueles olhos sempre doces, me encarando com tanta raiva. Inexplicável, porém devastador!

E podem acreditar eu tive que lutar contra aquelas emoções que dão um frio na barriga, que te faz estremecer, e lutar contra meu próprio orgulho!

Algum dia vocês já pensaram que um simples bofetão poderia destruir e quebrar o orgulho Malfoy?

Pois bem, depois disso eu não era mais o mesmo, e, acreditem eu comecei a odiar muitas coisas...inclusive a mim mesmo.

**Continua...**


	3. Orgulho Malfoy!

Capítulo Um

ORGULHO MALFOY!

  


Não é tão fácil quanto você imagina! Eu sempre fui o cara mal. E nunca deixei de ser, pelo menos para alguns. Mas com ela era tudo tão difícil, novo e fácil ao mesmo tempo...

Ela conseguiu me reprimir com um simples olhar e, na maioria das vezes, me tirar do sério!

Não foi rápido. Não foi perfeito como nos contos de fadas. Não foi a lá uma daquelas histórias antigas, mas foi maravilhoso do mesmo jeito. Afinal, o que não seria maravilhoso comigo envolvido?

Primeiro foi um bofetão no meio de Hogwarts, aquele olhar que me reprimia até a alma, mais o pior foi ver todos se divertindo as minhas custas. Ninguém se diverte as custas de um Malfoy!

E para piorar o meu estado de lastimável mal humor, eu jurei vingança, quem ousa brincar com um Malfoy e ainda deixar-lhe um marca roxa naquele rosto perfeito que, de todos os ângulos, parecia a mais fina das porcelanas!

Durante semanas eu fui o mais estúpido dos seres, aumentei perigosamente as brincadeiras com o "trio maravilha", estava jogando pesado com a Grifinória, e não perdia uma oportunidade para lançar meus olhares de puro desprezo e nojo, o que de fato não deu muito trabalho, pois aqueles grifinórios nojentos metidos a heróis me enjoam até a alma!

Tudo estava na santa paz, até outro inevitável encontro com a pobretona Weasley! Será que ela tinha que saltitar toda vez que eu a via? Credo até parecia um karma! Bom lá estava ela com aquele cabelo pouco chamativo, sim porque vestes de segunda mão com aqueles cabelos só podiam resultar numa idiota saltitando sempre pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

- Veja se não é a pobretona Weasley saltitante pelos corredores! Ganhou um beijo do Potter foi?

- Nossa para um sonserino loiro aguado até que você está bem em adivinhações!

Droga àquela hora parecia que o chão tinha sumido dos meus pés, pela primeira vez na vida eu estava incerto no que responder!

- Weasley, você mente tão bem quanto eu conto piada!

- Nossa, eu estou ouvindo coisas, ou você está admitindo que não é perfeito?

- Na certa ouvindo coisas!

- Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que não sabia contar piada!

- Isso que dizer que eu minto bem? o.Ô

- Não isso quer dizer que você é a pessoa mais repugnante e orgulhosa que eu conheci!

- E desde quando você me conhece?

- Quem é que não conhece o esnobe, orgulhoso, que anda de nariz empinado por todo lugar... Ah claro, que faz questão de humilhar tudo e todos...você quer mesmo que eu continue?

- Obrigada Weasley , mas quando eu precisar que alguém me diga o que eu sou ou quem eu sou não vou recorrer a uma pobretona Weasley!

- Suas palavras te denunciam Malfoy!

Droga, quem ela pensa que é para virar as costas para mim!

Ninguém vira as costas para um Malfoy! Muito menos uma pobretona, chata, intrometida, traiçoeira, bonita.....ei!!! Bonita??

Aquela garota de cabelos terrivelmente ruivos tinha me deixado pela segunda vez que nem um idiota parado no meio do nada! E o pior CADA AS MINHAS MALDITAS DEIXAS NESSAS HORAS!

Nessas horas a única coisa que me restou foi retomar a postura e seguir em frente. Hey, eu ando de nariz empinado mesmo. Hunf!

Droga Draco, porque você não pare de pensar nessas baboseiras, vamos lá você é o rico poderoso, gostoso, inteligente.... "Massacre", uma pedra girou dando passagem para a sala comunal da Sonserina.

- Malfoy? - chamou uma dos idiotas que fazem questão de me seguir 24 horas por dia, limitei-me a lançar um olhar traduzível "Não me encham o saco!", mas não, eles são retardados demais para entenderem coisas tão complexas como um olhar. - Malfoy?

- Goyle, vai ver se eu tô no campo de quadribol!

- È pra já!

Como é que alguém podia ser tão tapado a esse ponto? Ai como é duro ser lindo e inteligente ao mesmo tempo. Dirigi-me a poltrona de couro de dragão preta que se encontrava em um dos cantos mais afastados da sala comunal. Era incrível como aquela...aquela... Droga o que tá acontecendo comigo? É só uma vassoura de cerdas vermelhas de segunda mão virar as coisas para um Malfoy que ele entra em plena crise de sei lá o que... Lógico se um Malfoy nunca precisou passar por isso, por que eu, o mais gostoso deles, teria?

Tá, tudo que eu queria nesse momento era um pouco de sossego para poder repassar mentalmente tudo de que um Malfoy se orgulhava para averiguar se eu ainda estava são, ou se a convivência com sangues-ruins e pobretões tinha afetado essa obra prima da natureza. Mas ainda tinha que aquela desmiolada, burra que se acha a popstar no mundo bruxo arrastar assas para mim.Ah como é duro ser desejado.

- Pensando na morte da bezerra Malfoy?

- Não Parkinson, eu estava pensando qual das maldições seria melhor para te matar.

- Ui, sabia que você fica tão sexy falando isso. - mentalmente não pude deixar de acrescentar "Eu sei que sou sexy, sua idiota!"

- Diferente de você que nunca fica sexy, minha querida.

- Mas bem que você poderia me ensinar. - Sugeriu maliciosamente.- a quanto tempo você não faz uma visitinha ao meu quarto, hein?

- Tempo suficiente para saber que nunca mais devo voltar lá. Ou devo acrescentar, aquele puteiro do seu quarto que ate os ratos já se acostaram.

- Você não tem direito de dizer isso Malfoy!

- Tenho, tanto que já disse.

Virando as costas dirigi aos meus aposentos. Não que fosse comparado ao meu verdadeiro quarto. Lamentava que Hogwarts não permitia que os quartos fossem montados de acordo com o gosto de cada um. Aqui não tinham meus lençóis de seda, meus móveis finos e elegantes... bom mas isso era, no momento, irrelevante. A única maldita coisa que se tornava relevante no momento era aquela maldita Weasley, quem ela tava pensando que era? Ou melhor com quem ela pensava que estava brincando? Por que diabos mudara tanto? Droga Draco quer PARAR DE PENSAR NESSA MALDITA WEASLEY!

Ah mas ela ainda me paga, se pensou que estava brincando com um maldito elfo ela está muito enganada, o pior ainda esta por vir. Ela vai me pagar e aprender que com um Malfoy ninguém brinca desse jeito!

**Continua...**


	4. Grifinória, Blehg!

**Capitulo 2- Grifinoria, Blegh!**

            Lá estava eu vendo aquele porco do capitão do time da Sonserina revisando pela milésima vez todos os "geniais" planos para derrotar a Grifinória. Dentro de uma semana nos teríamos o famoso jogo "Grifinória x Sonserina", e lógico era uma época aonde os confrontos no corredor eram os mais amistosos possíveis!

            Já estava ficando de saco cheio de ouvir ordens daquele idiota que nem sabe pensar. E o pior, o que faz ele pensar que um Malfoy obedeceria a ordens? A única coisa que tinha a ser dita lá era "vamos matar o idiota do Potter" e pronto! Não, por que se algum dos componentes do time estava entendendo ou melhor conseguindo decifrar o que o porco estava sibilando, ah quer saber to de saco cheio disso daqui! E assim sai sem dar maiores satisfações rumo a algum lugar bem longe dali.

            Já estava a uns bons quinze minutos dando voltas pelos jardins e para animar ainda mais o meu dia eu tinha, não isso realmente não podia faltar, encontrar pela milésima vez no ano "a sardenta saltitante" como eu a auto denominei:

- Pronto para mais uma derrota Malfoy?

- Nem em sonhos pobretona.

- Estranho eu pensei ter sonhado que vocês tinham perdido.

-     Nossa ultimamente você está excepcional com as suas deixas. – Não sei por que raios ela ficou tão vermelha com uma simples deixa! O que realmente me deixou constrangido àquela situação, e para piorar eu Draco Malfoy de alguma forma eu tinha gostado disso. Percebendo que ficamos parados como  dois idiotas, resolvi virar as costas e voltei ao meu caminho sem rumo. AHAM! Dessa vez fui eu que virei as costas. Draco Malfoy, reprimi-me que diabos você está pensando.

A única coisa que agora vinha a minha cabeça era a idiota da Weasley e nossos últimos esbarrões, eu me tomei por uma raiva enorme em relembrar dos últimos acontecimentos. A mais aquilo ainda teria vingança! Um gemido vindo de uma sala tomou a minha curiosidade, e quando me aproximei da porta tive que usar todo o meu autocontrole para não soltar um grito de pavor.

A cena mais nojenta que eu já vi em toda a minha humilde vida. Ver o idiota do cicatriz nos altos amassos com aquela...qual o nome mesmo daquela apanhadora da Corvinal.Ah sim Cho Chang, foi de dar reviravoltas do meu estomago. Mais não pude deixar de ouvir.

- Harry, é melhor nos irmos agora antes que nos descubram.

- Mais você vai volta aqui à noite né?

- Lógico seu bobinhu. – Quer coisa mais patética Bobinhu, meu como esses Grifinórios e Corvinhais são patéticos. – Na mesma hora de sempre?

- Sim, às sete.

Acho que já vi de tudo hoje, primeiro um porco de um capitão querendo me dar ordens, depois aquela Weasley me atormetando no meio do corredor e ficando sei lá eu porque sem graça com um comentário meu e para acabar com o meu dia o cicatriz num amasso com a apanhadora da Corvinal. Meu será que aquela chinesa não enxerga ?? Ah lógico que não com aqueles olhos fechados. Aff. Sinceramente o que eu fiz para merecer um dia como esse?

- ~ -

Droga,! Será que todos tinham que ficar botando pressão em cima de mim, mandando eu pegar essa droga de pombo hoje? Como se aquela besta voando fosse melhor que eu, ninguém fica tão glamuroso voando como eu! Eles devem estar tirando com a minha cara falando daquele idiota do Potter. Tenho concordo com meu pai que o mundo mágico está em decadência, essa população bruxa de hoje é cega!

A mais cega de toda população feminina é aquela Weasley, olha como ela baba por aquele "cicatriz" idiota, enquanto ele voa naquela vassoura. Aff será que ela é tão idiota que ainda não percebeu que seu precioso Potter não quer nada com ela? Ah sim se ela soubesse dos amassos que o infeliz fica  com a idiota da Chang. Brilhante!  Isso Draco só você para ter mais uma dessas idéias de gênio, se aquela pobretona pensou que ia ficar barato ela tava muito enganada:

            - Harry Potter acaba de pegar o pombo! Final de joga. Grifinória 190 x Sonserina 50!

            Draco Malfoy! Como você pode ter sido tão idiota! Como é que você fica pensando nessa Weasley idiota em vez do Pombo! Agora você vai ter que escutar um monte, que saco! Bem feito você mereceu.

            De todos que poderiam me encher tinha que vir justo a saltitante? Eu devo estar pagando todos os meus pecados:

- Então Malfoy, aprendeu que com a Grifinória não pode?

- Não eu aprendi que com a Corvinal a Grifinória não pode!

- Co mo assim?

- Ah você não sabe que seu precioso Potter fica nos amassos com a apanhadora da Corvinal todas as noites?

- Se você pensa que eu vou cair nessa Malfoy você está muito enganado.

- Você mesmo pode conferir Weasley! Às sete, segunda sala a direita do quarto andar. Se duvida de mim Weasley, não perca a chance de comprovar por si mesma. Seus sonhos se acabam essa noite! Foi bom enquanto durou? – disse com minha voz mais sarcástica.

Se já não me bastava a Sonserina inteira me culpando pela derrota, pode ter certeza que desaforo de uma Grifinória eu não levava para o dormitório!

***

Seis e meia. O que será que aquela idiota da Wealsey vai fazer? Apodrecendo nessa biblioteca eu não vou descobrir :

- Goyle, Crabby, encontro vocês no salão principal na janta. Nem ousem me seguir.

Como duas perfeitas antas ele só concordaram. Aff como é que eu consigo viver com esses dois patetas que nem formular uma simples frase conseguem?

Droga Draco, por que você está tão curioso em relação a isso? Que se dane aquela Weasley pobretona, aquele idiota do Potter e aquela cega da Chang!

Parabens Draco, você conseguiu chegar aqui antes dos pombinhos. Você deve estar doente, essa é a única explicação plausível! Enquanto me cumprimentava pela minha atitude escutei passos no corredor. Perfeito, vou bancar um idiota se ficar parado aqui! Que merda eu me recuso a entrar nessa sala. Bem feito , quem mandou ser curioso, vou ter que ficar enfiado nessa sala sabe-se lá por quanto tempo. Escolhi um armário no canto da sala para me esconder, tinha uma fresta que dava para ver o que se passava na sala. E para o meu alivio era a saltitante que entrava na sala. Percebi que ela soltou um muxoxo de alivio, que segundos depois se tornou uma respiração acelerada quando deu para ouvir passos novamente vindo em direção à sala.

Ah não ela estava procurando um lugar para se esconder também. Aqui não idiota vai para o outro lado! Era só o que faltava ela querer se esconder justamente nesse armário! Para o meu alivio ela entrou no armário do lado! Quando a sardenta vermelha conseguiu fechar a porta o cicatriz e a cega entraram na sala. Ótimo! Perfeito! O que você poderia querer mais a não ser ter que agora ter escutar os dois se divertindo enquanto a minha roupa italiana se amassa toda nesse armário imundo e empoeirado.   

Ah não! Não, não e não! Vão parando. O que eles pensam que estavam fazendo? Como são idiota não sabem para que existem quartos?? Camas? Eles tão muito enganados se acham que eu vou ficar assistindo isso! Cadê a minha maldita varinha? Ah sim no outro bolso.

Vejamos. Acho que um pequeno susto será o suficiente. Aquela cadeira deve servir.

- Vingardium Leviosa!- Vamos cadeirinha subindo...subindo...será que seria muita maldade taca-la em cima do cicatriz? Pena que eu tenha que ser discreto. Acho que já está bom... AGORA.

Droga Draco, é melhor você se controlar...PARE DE RIR ou eles descobriram você! :

- Harry... 

- Cho você está ?

- O que foi isso Harry...

- Não sei, acho melhor nos irmos...

Mas uma vez o "precioso Potter" salvando o dia! Acho que eles não voltam aqui tão cedo. Também, esses Corvinais e Grifinórios são burros mesmo! Nem para transfigurar uma cama! Quem disse que os Corvinhais eram inteligentes estão terrivelmente enganados! Bah, só lembrar de tudo isso me dá um nojo!

POF 

Hãn. Que diabos é isso agora! Ah sim outra patética Grifinória. Tinha me esquecido da Saltitante. Espera um pouco... Por que ela ta tão chocada assim? Será que além de saltitante é SANTA?????? Santa? Com aquela penca de irmãos? Eles devem realmente morar no fim do mundo! 

Ok,Ok, isso são detalhes, mas SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA ELA SAIR DA DROGA DA SALA QUE EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS ESSE ARMÁRIO! Bem feito Draco, quem mandou ser um curioso, vai ter que aturar essas condições precárias por tempo indeterminado. Bom pelo menos eu sou o curioso mais gostoso que alguém pode ter ouvido falar! Merlin faça alguma magia para a Weasley sair dessa sala A-G-O-R-A!

            Meu Merlin, como essas mulheres são estranhas. Primeiro a saltitante fica com cara de choque, muda para horror, depois chora! Como eles gostam de se humilhar! Só me falta ela resolver sair correndo chorando. **CHOQUE! **Minha boca anda um pouco poderosa demais. Eu não acredito que ela saiu chorando por causa de um idiota com uma cicatriz no meio de uma infeliz testa! Cada vez menos eu entendo a natureza humana (em especial para você May!)... Ai meu Merlin! Eu tinha que pegar justamente o armário com a porta emperrada! Eu mereço! Sinceramente Merlin eu acho que você anda contra mim, é melhor começar a mexer essa sua varinha!

***

OK, meu dia definitivamente foi péssimo. Primeiro eu tenho que agüentar todos, sem exeção, infelizes Sonserinos me culpando por um jogo idiota, depois tenho que vez cenas obscenas do "precioso potter" com sua "Cho idiota", ainda o homem mais bonito de Hogwats fica preso num infeliz armário e ainda por cima perco a janta por causa disso! Eu me recuso a comer naquela cozinha lotada de elfos infelizes, eu nunca me juntarei a alguém de raça inferior a minha!

Droga, essa maldita sala tinha que ficar do outro lado das masmorras? Alem de faminto eu tenho que fazer um Cooper extra! 

PUM

- Olha por onde anda infeliz .

- Ah desculpa.... – Um par de olhos castanhos começou a me analizar – Desculpa o caramba, pena que não se quebrou inteiro.

- Ora, ora se não é a pobretona Weasley.

- Não enche Malfoy!

- Está irritadinha é?

- Isso não é da sua conta. Quer mexer seu traseiro dai.

- Não.

- Escuta aqui Malfoy... eu não estou com o mínimo saco para escutar desaforo.... –  Merlin será que essa raça simplesmente não consegue calar a boca? Eu estou ficando com dor de cabeça!

- Weasley, cala a boca!

- Você está muito enganado s.... – Isso já esta começando a me encher a paciência! Se é o único jeito. Que seja! Peguei a matraqueira da Weasley e fiz ela calar a boca do único jeito que restava... beijei ela...e quer saber..o pior foi ela ter correspondido enquanto me socava. Merlin essa é uma boa hora para você mexer sua varinha e me explicar a natureza humana!

_Nota da autora:_

_Bom mil desculpas a todos pela demora, ou melhor pelo demorão da atualização._

_Na verdade eu e a manza tivemos varias crises coma fic, pensamos até em abandona-la, mas agora está tudo resolvido!_

_Espero que gostem do capitulo, e não se preocupem eu e a manza estamos tomando providencias para que a fic não demore tanto a atualizar._

_Descupem,_

_Beijos e obrigada pelos e-mall e reviews._

_Lily Hart_


End file.
